


He Is...He Is Not

by tori1116



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick just don't know what's going on, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jason is bad at feeling, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, No one is actually dating anyone, Roy has bad romance luck, which is sad
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori1116/pseuds/tori1116
Summary: Dick需要誰來在自己的家人面前充當他的情人。Roy提供了幫助，因為他就是這麼一個好兄弟，並且他這會兒正在不幸地單身中，所以當然他可以充當別人的男朋友，這有何不可？





	1. Chapter 1

若他沒有那麼沉溺在自個兒的困境中，他無疑是會留意到坐在對面的傾聽者早已在大約十五分鐘之前就已經中止了對他的傾聽－－那是說，就在他滿腹焦慮、懊惱又無助地把自個兒扔到了椅子上，並向他的同伴急切地說了一句：「嘿，老兄。」；而對方蹺起著二郎腿，視線片刻不離手機屏幕地回以一聲：「嘿，怎麼啦。」－－那十五分鐘之前。

──也就是說，他多半從一開始就沒有贏得過那人的注意。

而若是他沒那麼沉溺在自個兒滿載著焦慮、懊惱並無助的困境中，他第一項會留意到的就是在自己盯上對方的一刻，這位老兄正全情投入在瞪視並擺弄著自己那隻載滿著遊戲程序以及八十年代搖滾音樂的手機。──他會意識到縱使對方並不到達他至今那種焦慮、懊惱並無助的新高度，但某些東西顯然在困擾著對方，而那某些東西顯然是和他手中那部正被他一臉納悶地擺弄著的手機有著一定的聯繫。

不像往日那般，他天賦的才能以及後天的培訓沒有為他探知那些，因為他就是有這般的焦慮、懊惱及見鬼的無助。他一股作氣地傾訴了大約十五鐘，運用了他這段日子以來最大的精力。在他問出那道問題之前，他深呼吸了一口，那感覺就像他正躍下那座別人以及他本人為他挖出來的深深的、令人羞愧的洞穴。

而在他堅定地、衷心地、無計可施地問出那道關鍵性的問題－－三秒、五秒、接著十秒過去－－他沒有得到一個回覆。這就是那個瞬間，他發現並嘆了口氣，雙手捋起著自個兒的瀏海，向對面拋去著一記怨懟的眼神（某人曾告訴過他，他表示挫折的樣子很吸引人的眼球，但顯然不是所有紅頭髮們都分享著同樣的視角）。

對面那個紅頭髮男最終看往了他，掛著一臉迷惑並無辜的表情，好像他完全沒有概念自己為何會被一顆從對面扔來的起司脆條攻擊。

「幹麼？」

他嘆了口氣，再次在桌子的對邊顯出了那副挫折但不減迷人的樣子。

「你完全沒有聽進去我說的半個字對吧？」

「額，沒有？」對方擠起著一張鬼臉來回答，邊把那顆完美地掛在他衣領上的起司脆條撿了起來拋入至口中。

「對哈，我猜也是。」

苦澀地嘀咕著一句，他把深陷在椅背中的脊梁挺直了起來。

有見對方此刻真正在聽著，他馬上重整旗鼓再度出擊。

澄亮的藍眼睛凝視著對方的綠眼睛，用上所有的魅力和誠意。

「── _羅伊，你願意當我的男朋友嗎？_ 」

 

***

 

「……額，不好意思，」嚥下那條起司脆條，羅伊略顯困窘地問道：「但我感覺我聽漏了什麼？或者是完全聽錯了些什麼？──我有種奇怪的感覺，好像你剛才在問我願不願意當你的男朋友。」

「我剛才就是在問你願不願意當我的男朋友。」

他沉默了一陣。

待他發現迪克的臉上並沒有在開玩笑的痕跡，他朝迪克的方向緩慢地遞出了手。

「迪克。」

他想要讓自己的聲線顯得友愛但不至於是友愛到會給別人帶來一個錯誤的訊息。那可不容易，考慮到他平常的樣子仿佛就像在傳達著某種訊息。他真心認為迪克作為他其中一位最老的朋友－－以及作為迪克－－會對此感到免疫。

「聽著，翼哥們，不是說我不感到榮幸，但我以為我們之間所擁有的是純潔的友情？像是…… _不談及性_ 的那種純潔的友情？──別誤會我，我不是說你不會是一個絕好的男朋友，考慮到柯莉過去都是怎麼說－－那是指，縱使她現在有可能會燒掉我的眉毛若是我敢在她面前覆述那些，但那仍然不代表你就不是個好的男朋友……在某時期裏。──在你們分手之前，那是。」

迪克皺起眉頭。

「柯莉都說了什麼？」他忍不住地問道，但隨即拉回了自己的注意。無論那是否使迪克感到了坐立不安，那顯然並不是他此刻最迫在眉睫的問題。

他嘆氣一聲，向羅伊有氣無力地解釋：「我沒有要請你當我的男朋友是因為我 _想要_ 你成為我的男朋友。」

羅伊再次地沉默下來。

直至一會兒過後，他搖了搖頭，看著迪克的眼神仿佛迪克使他感到了印象深刻。

「……姑娘們說得沒錯。老兄，有時候你真他媽的令人迷惑。」

 

***

 

「我猜在這背後是有著某個原因去促使這項決定？」

過了一陣，他平靜地開口，但那感覺不像是打破倒更像是加深了那股令人不舒服的、充滿壓力的沉默。

當那股沉默昇起，無論那實際有沒有像迪克所感受到的漫長，縱然是達米安－－棲身在微暗的角落裏，臉上掛著那些標誌性的惱怒和嘲諷－－也顯得有哪點兒焦慮不安；提姆和阿爾弗萊德從旁注視著他，表情仿佛在透露著某種按壓著的憂慮；杰森端著一副漫不經心的姿態，但明顯在密切期待著迪克什麼時候會作出錯誤的動作。──在場只有他能夠從電腦前回過頭來，瞧著迪克像他是惟一那個不受影響的人，像那股沉默不過是來自他魅力人格所散發出來的副效果之一。

迪克張開嘴巴，立刻又閉上，罕見地發現自己不曉得該如何回答布魯斯的問題。

他所使用的語氣並不特別接近是審問，而一般來說，迪克不會像如此感受到壓迫，畢竟向布魯斯表達自己的意見對他從來不是個問題。──除了此刻所有人都在注視著他，這使他感受到前所未有地窘迫。

如今他惟一只覺得自己真不應該去試著當那場達米安和提姆戰爭的調停者。沒有什麼大事情會真正發生，考慮到在場至少有兩個合格定義上的成年人（布魯斯和阿爾弗萊德），又或者說，他真應該能夠看出站在不遠處上的杰森始終保持著隔岸觀火的姿態，那並不代表他是個和平主義者，而只是在守候著那個足以把迪克完美地推進火海去的契機。

迪克希望自己不用去這樣想。在他心中善意的一部分想要相信那只是個無心之失。他想要相信杰森是在無意中察覺了他的盤算，結果才會在他還沒有準備好要公開這個打算之前就在錯誤的時刻說漏了口。

但說真的，這是杰森。

而迪克並沒有看漏他嘴角那枚殘酷的壞笑，就在他若無其示地說出：「做得好，迪奇男孩。你又成功制止了一場宏大的戰爭。──太可惜你不會一直在這。你的新公寓找得怎樣了？」

多虧杰森的公佈，那之後是一段停頓。

直至提姆狐疑地皺起眉頭，原來像刀子般被使用在達米安身上的視線疑問地轉投至迪克的臉上。

「你要離開？」他問道，在驚訝中帶著那麼一丁點兒的失望，「為什麼你沒有告訴我們？」

而與此同時，達米安也把眼刀擲向了他，「你見鬼的怎麼會告訴托特？」

「我沒有告訴他，好嗎？」迪克泄氣地回答，隨後瞪往杰森，「你怎麼會知道的？」但那傢伙只是聳了聳肩，臉上仍然是一副饒有趣味的表情，正好整以暇地欣賞著迪克的困境。

「所以你確實是要離開，而你並沒有打算要告訴任何人。」達米安準確地指出。他看上去沒有明顯地惱怒，反正不較他日常那些大大小小的惱怒更深，但他冷視著迪克的眼神使迪克沉默下來。

那是一段令人不舒服的、充滿壓力的沉默。

直至布魯斯開口。

而那變成了令人加倍的不舒服以及充滿壓力。

 

***

 

「所以呃，你為什麼要搬走來著？」羅伊問他，其中一邊的手肘撐起在那張隔開著他們的桌子上，另外一隻手把手機覆蓋在桌面。「我是說，你不是都已經把你的舊公寓賣掉了還是什麼？我以為你在老家過得挺好？」

「我是。我只是……事情是挺好。但那是 _他的房子，他的法則_ 。就在他回家的那一刻我就知道。──然後再加上杰森回來，我只是……我愛他們。但當所有人都在，那太常感覺像是匯聚了整個世界的衝突。」他嘆了口氣，這次挫折比迷人更多。

提姆和杰森各自都有著他們的住處，但接連不斷的工作仍然使他們保持是大宅的一部分。縱然迪克是喜歡著那個所有人能夠偶然聚在一起的念頭，但當偶然成為了持續，那真的沒有像概念上想像的那般好。──提姆和達米安持久不斷的對抗；杰森對這個家庭所懷有的感情以及對每個人的態度總是那般的變幻無常；布魯斯雷打不動地保持著一貫的布魯斯式作風。迪克對此不感到驕傲，但每當氣氛變得太過僵硬及凝重，杰森和提姆總是能夠離開並回到各自的家，把一切暫放至一邊，而迪克只是希望他也能夠如此。

「我懷念我原來的生活。」他坦白地告訴羅伊，「我懷念我自己。」

羅伊同情地微點著頭。

「我懂你，兄弟。」

「謝啦。」

「──所以你為什麼不告訴他們？像是，從一開始？那顯然會省下許多尷尬。」

「我是想。但那總是有太多事情一樁接著一樁。我失去了那個時機，然後就不知道要怎麼開口。」

羅伊聳著肩膊提出，「 _我他媽受夠你們了，我要離開──回頭見，愛你們，XOXO_ ？」

「我非常肯定在我家裏沒有幾個人會對此表示賞識。尤其是XOXO那部分。」

「好吧。但你最後還是告訴了他們不是嗎？」

「……額。」

對於像迪克這樣的夥計來說，他會顯得如此地侷促不安真是有點罕見。

 

***

 

聽過他的第二次解釋，羅伊搖了搖頭，嘴角噙著一抺笑容，像他在油管上看著那些視頻內的人是如何做出某種既具有娛樂性又充滿危險的動作，而那些動作往往涉及到一些受傷的下半身。

「你怎麼會這樣說？」

「說真的？我毫無頭緒。」

那不完全是正確，他至少有那麼一丁點兒的頭緒。

布魯斯的發言不完全在要求迪克的回答，但那仍然在空氣中留下太多空間需要迪克去填補。那是一道陳述能夠被理解為一道問題。若是他能夠冷靜地應對，他不會多說什麼除了同意一聲，一句簡單的「對」便足以中止。他可以過後再去向每個人單獨地解釋，像他原來所決定好的就在他找到新住處之後會去做的那樣。──在一個獨立的、可控制的空間，讓每個人能夠充分理解他的想法，彼此進行和平並理智的交談而不產生任何誤會。

他準備這樣做，但在他能夠這樣做到之前，杰森先他一步決定打破沉默。

抱著一份不關乎友好不友好，主要是在看好戲的態度，他抱著手臂問道：「──所以呢，迪奇男孩？你怎麼想到要暪著所有人離開這個溫暖美好的小家庭？──我最大的猜測會是家庭糾紛，但我哪懂些什麼？──那總有可能是因為你終於找到了一位真命天子想要讓彼此的關係更進一步對吧？」

而這就是迪克搞錯了說那聲「 _對_ 」的時機。

──並且，在杰森頗感意外地確認道：「真的？你要離開是因為你準備要和某人同居？」顯然並沒有預料到迪克會是這樣回答。那不會成為多大一個困境除非迪克親自讓它形成，因此他又說了一遍。

這就是為什麼他現在有了一個被公諸於世的 _秘密情人_ 。某個他從來沒有向他的家人提過，但顯然是足夠投入到讓他想要共同生活的人。

他知道這其中是有著某項原因促使他去把自己陷入困境。──那是由於他所經受的壓力已經讓他的腦子抽了風。這理由一眼可見。

──並且誰會想到他們會有興趣要 _認識一下_ 迪克的這位真命天子？

 

***

 

「老兄，你看起來很棒。」待他打開門後，迪克瞧了瞧他並發自內心地讚賞道。

縱使他們認識已久，但迪克並不認為他曾經見過羅伊穿著一些比坦克背心、夾克、短褲或牛仔褲更正式一點的衣服。他腳下甚至還沒有穿著一對沙灘拖鞋或者靴子。迪克懷疑那對做工良好的皮鞋是否來自一次新的購物，考慮到他無法想像羅伊會有著一雙漂亮的皮鞋以及一套完美的西裝始終被收放在他的衣櫃中。

「別介意我這樣說，但我多少是預料會看見一件印著領結圖案的T恤。或許還配著一條沙灘褲。」

「我原本是這樣打算，但我接著想到，我可不能失禮我的新男朋友啍？──再說，我的領結圖案T恤在我上次穿著去一場晚會的時候被沾上了太多我不曉得是什麼又是怎麼沾上的顏色。──我覺得我是拿了去洗並忘了在洗衣店內？但那也有可能仍然被埋沒在我的污衣籃子裏。」

羅伊邊說邊向他拋去著一記媚眼。他一頭紅髮整齊地伏貼在腦勺上，不再顯得那麼地過長及凌亂。這使他看上去異常地似是一個接受過上流社會教育的精英份子。

他們離開羅伊的公寓，然後坐上迪克的車子前往那場慈善晚會的舉辦地點。

在車子行駛的過程中，羅伊窩在副駕駛座上好整以暇地問他：「我明白你為什麼不去問柯莉，考慮到那可是各種尷尬。──但另外那個紅髮美人又如何？我以為你倆有一段？」

「我們呃……有過。現在沒了。」

沒有再加以去追問，羅伊不以為意地想了一想，「那唐娜？」

「她不會答應。我基本可以相信她會勸我去向他們坦白。」

「多合情合理的一個壞主意啍？──沃利？」

「沒門。布魯斯太認識他。而就算布魯斯不認識他，沃利也是個糟糕的騙子。──反正不是在面對一個可怕的、難以預料的億萬富豪養父的情況下。」

或許還有一些可怕又難以預料的養家庭成員。迪克在心裏補充但沒有說。羅伊不曾和他們任何一個碰面，而迪克不敢說若是他碰上過他們，那是會使他在心理上更有準備或不。

羅伊愉悅地啍著鼻子一聲，「我沒錯是在面對這些瘋狂養父的部分上更有一些經驗。不能說是好的還是壞的，但至少是個經驗。──但你怎麼不找個素不相識的陌生人？我相信去尋找一個美麗的陌生人和你共赴晚會對你老兄來說不是一件難事。」

「然後怎樣？」迪克好笑地瞥他一眼，「嘿，可以把你的名字告訴我嗎？順便問一句，你能不能在我的家人面前充當我的情人並假裝我們即將就要同居？」

「我可以肯定有很多浪漫故事都是如此展開。──不是說我看過很多諸如此類的故事。」

迪克相當肯定他是看過了不少諸如此類的故事，考慮到他有多常和唐娜以及柯莉那些姑娘待在一起。

把車子暫停在一道紅燈前，迪克抽空打量著羅伊。旁邊的羅伊沒有像他最初那次提起這個話題的時候般關注著自個兒的手機，但那部手機仍然被拿出在他的手上，像他在等待什麼但不完全期盼會出現。

第一次迪克沒有留意是因為他整個無助又苦惱不堪，但此際他用心一看，能夠看出一些事情正在煩擾著他這位紅頭髮的朋友。羅伊不常為事情感到煩惱，但每逢他煩惱，他總是傾向把自己全情投入到苦海中，並總是在所有人都沒有去加以注意的時候就已經泥足深陷。

現在回頭一想，他能夠記得在他拜託羅伊充當他男朋友的期間，羅伊的臉上曾流露出一種奇特的、像對什麼感到了荒誕可笑的表情，而那並不像是在針對迪克這荒誕可笑的自我困境。

他相信羅伊並不會為假裝他男朋友的事情而感到尷尬，畢竟這是羅伊，總是習以為常地和每一個他遇上的人進行一些大大小小的調情。迪克認識他，所以也知道他不會把所有關係都看得太真，但每逢他這樣做，他無法再說服自己那不是，而他總有辦法能讓自己心傷。

他記起其他朋友曾告訴過他，說他和羅伊最近都不常參與他們的晚上聚會。迪克知道自己無法抽空出來是因為發生在家裏的種種，他好奇羅伊無法出現的原因又是什麼。

為了羅伊著想，他真希望那不涉及一個正被囚禁在最高設防監獄中的恐怖份子前女友（又或者他真希望自己不會在接著一段的日子裏收到任何和越獄有關的消息）。

「羅伊，」把車子重新駛往路上，他一邊問道：「那是不是有任何原因讓你不想要充當我的男朋友？──若你正在和誰人一起而你對此感到了不自在……」

「你在說些什麼，老兄？當然我很樂意幫你。我可是連西服都換上了不是嗎？再說我這下子並沒有和別人一起。」

「好吧。」

「──除了……」

他遲豫不定地補充，而迪克忍不住發出一聲哀嘆。

「天。不論你和柴郡如何，求你千萬不要替她越獄。」

「不是像這樣，老兄……」他苦笑了一下，邊向迪克解釋。

 

***

 

站在晚會的門外，迪克下意識地整理著自己的領帶。那在他的脖子上保持著一種完美無缺的齊整，而這就是為什麼他會感到了不自在。這比他一貫在向別人撒謊的時候更要使他緊張以及對自己感到荒謬。他真寧願自己是在進行另外一些更危險又荒謬的任務，充當成一位殺手或是間碟會較這簡單得多。

迪克敢說提姆是不包括阿爾弗萊德之外在他們之中最能夠正常思考的一個，但隨著提姆友善地提出：「所以呃，你們會一起出席的對吧？──星期六的慈善晚會？」就在迪克自挖墳墓地表示：「對，我正在和某人一起，而我覺得呃……也許我們可以試著花更多時間來相處。」那之後，他作為一位好的兄弟想要給迪克一個機會能夠向所有人介紹他的秘密對象，考慮到這個秘密已被公開，而那已經為他們所有人帶來了那麼一些的不自在。他覺得自己多半該為提姆能夠如此快速地接受他隱暪這些事情的行為而感到高興，但與之相反，他發現自己平生第一次對提姆的發言感到了一種徹頭徹尾的荒謬。

他真應該替自己找出一個藉口，以解釋為什麼他們沒有法子一同出席。但緊接著達米安抱起手臂冷笑道：「當然他們會一同出席。──除非這其中有著什麼原因使我們不能認識這位神秘人，否則為什麼格雷森還會想要繼續隱暪他的情人，當我們所有人都知道他們即將要住在一起？」──從此這艘船已無法停駛。

羅伊雙手插著褲袋站在他的旁邊，顯然看出了迪克的焦慮。

用手肘碰了一碰迪克，他試著用談話來讓迪克減輕壓力，「你想要再給我簡報一次嗎？」

「好的。」

迪克深呼吸了一口。

「所以呃，提姆，他很友善，他很安全。──但他同時也很聰明。我並不懷疑他是否能透過看你穿著的鞋子來推測你住在那一區。若是我們不想讓他看穿，我們雖然小心不顯示出一些我們不真是一對的線索。」

「那是不是指我們需要在大眾面前肆無忌憚地秀恩愛？」

「多半是。」

「好唄。」羅伊遵從地說，「盡最大的努力讓人們想要戳瞎他們的雙眼。收到。」

「對，但不那麼努力。不是當你碰上了達米安。」迪克提醒著他。基本可以肯定縱使他們試著不和他碰上，那小混蛋還是會輕易地找到他們。

他想要表示達米安在所有那些粗暴、無禮和傲慢的表象之下其實是個溫柔甜美的孩子，但他不敢說這是否正確，不論他是否有多麼的愛著那個小混蛋。因此他保守地說：「──他呃……沒有像他總是表現出來的那麼像個殘暴的小魔鬼。但他在任何情況下也不安全亦不友善，並且我不認為他會欣賞太多的公開親密行為。」

看見羅伊一臉失望，他笑笑著抬手，輕晃了一下對方的肩膊。

「別擔心，只要你想你還是可以演那個愛粘人的男朋友。只是不要演昏頭了試著在我的家人熱吻我，否則那可尷尬了。──還有別在他的面前自作風趣。」

「為什麼？難道你的寶貝弟弟沒有幽默感？」

「噢他有，但他用來回應幽默的方式將有可能使你失去一些肢體部分。」

羅伊饒有趣味地咂了咂舌，「黑暗又危險哈？看來那確實是你養爹的親兒子。──你覺得若是我在你的養爹面前自作風趣，我的肢體又能保得住嗎？」

「我不覺得布魯斯會幹些什麼出人意表的行為，但我還是會勸你把自己的幽默感藏好。」

既然羅伊並沒有計劃要刧持這場晚會並讓數百名有頭有面的出席者陷入水深火熱之中，迪克相信他還是安全。布魯斯不會替他造成任何危險，只要羅伊不制造任何危險。他多半只是會為他們帶來太多不必要的焦慮。

「那還剩下杰森對吧？你那個浪子兄弟？他又如何？」

聽見羅伊好奇地問道，他花了一下子的時間來估摸著杰森會否出現。

若杰森沒有在晚會上和他們碰面，那會是由於這些場合倒了他的胃口，並且他也沒有真的受到了邀請，畢竟他在官方上還是一個死人。──但若是他出現在晚會上，那有同等的可能性是他想要取笑迪克和他的新對象、或是他計劃著要刧持這場晚會並讓數百名有頭有面的出席者陷入水深火熱之中，全視乎他此際的心情、精神狀態以及他如何看待這個養家庭的觀點而定。

就迪克所見，杰森近日的心情及精神狀態並沒有達至他個人標準上的最好，和前些日子相比這顯然是個重大的倒退。

較此更早的兩個月裏，杰森看上去比他剛決定要來一次浪子回頭的時候更為平和──不是那麼強烈的好心情，畢竟往上一次他在迪克面前顯出了一副好心情，迪克最終發現自己半裸著暴露在遙距鏡頭以及無數的哥譚民眾眼前，而那可不是一段特別好的經歷。但若是迪克能夠不失准確地閱讀一些微表情以及肢體語言，那他就會發現杰森變得不那麼像是會在某個夜裏為他們任何人帶來一齣精心準備的、危險致命的戲碼。

縱使杰森永遠都會被界定為其中那些危險的人，但至少迪克能夠和他一起外巡而不時刻提防著他。他們甚至試過有一次談論他們的家庭而不引起任何人的不愉快，迪克會說那是個重大的轉逆，但他這位兄弟的穩定情緒結果還是只維持了一個轉瞬即逝的時期。

包括那些固有的惱怒、針鋒相對、和粗暴的行事方式，揭穿迪克的想法以至讓迪克陷入困境也只是其中一種他用來分享那些不愉快的做法。考慮到他們近日的氣氛，迪克無法怪他會這樣做，縱使他對此一點也不感到高興。──有時候迪克發現自己也想要這樣做，說一些過份激烈的話、做一些愚蠢的對抗，和所有人一起被拖入那個不愉快的旋渦。他能夠理解，而這是為什麼他真的需要重新替自己建立一些空間。

「我不太肯定杰森會不會出現。」他最終告訴羅伊，「讓我們希望他不會就是。」

 

***

 

第一個發現他們的人是提姆。在瞧見迪克後，他暫別了原先正在攀談的人們向迪克走了過來。

提姆迷惑地打量著他，邊揚起了雙手，「－－你的約會對象在哪？我以為你是要帶某人來呢？」

「我是。」

迪克笑了一笑並拉著羅伊的手肘，正站在旁邊往四下張望的羅伊被他拉回了注意。

「這是羅伊‧哈珀。」迪克替他們介紹道：「羅伊，這是我的兄弟提姆。」

「嗨。」

羅伊朝提姆報以一道露齒笑容，把自己緊貼在迪克的身畔。

「嗨。」

 接過了羅伊遞出來的手，提姆接著還是忍不住迷惑地搖了搖頭。

「──我還以為──我很抱歉……所以你們是在約會，是嗎？」

「不是你預想的那般對吧？」羅伊愉悅地說，另一邊手明擺著放在了迪克的腰部上並捏了一捏。「就迪奇鳥告訴過我的，你似乎是個很好的夥計，並且是他家裏最友善的人。所以我希望這不會成為一個問題？」

「不，當然不。」

堅決地報以一句，提姆的視線隨後轉向了迪克。

「這就是為什麼你沒有告訴我們？──老兄，難道你覺得我們不會理解？」

迪克嘆了口氣，不想讓提姆覺得這就是他隱暪的原因。

「不是像這樣。我只是沒有機會提起。」

「很好。」提姆半開玩笑地說：「因為你若是覺得我們會介意你約會的對象和你過往約會的不同，我會對你感到非常失望。」

「也沒有那麼不同。」

被羅伊的話引起了注意，提姆好奇地瞧往了他。羅伊一臉無辜地偏了偏頭。

「我還是有著一頭烈焰般的紅顏色不是嗎？」

另外兩人愣了一愣，直至迪克向羅伊低聲地抱怨了起來，而提姆忍不住笑了出聲。

 

***

 

「那不是太糟，不是嗎？」

「對。但若我是你，我不會這麼快就放鬆警惕。」

「給我們一點信心，迪奇鳥，我們可是一對足夠騙得過人的好情侶。」

「迪奇鳥？真的？」

「幹麼？這很可愛。並且表現了我作為一個冒牌的男朋友是有多麼的喜歡你。」

 

***

 

「這是──」

還沒等他說完，布魯斯便打斷了他的介紹。

「羅伊‧哈珀，沒錯吧？嗨，很高興見到你。」

「呃，嗨。」和布魯斯握了一下手，羅伊旋即往迪克的方向拋去了一記疑慮的眼神。「我還以為迪克沒有跟任何人提起過我。但顯然你知道我是誰，韋恩先生？」

「那是由於我認識許多的人。」

在布魯斯的話裏有著一種顯而易見的幽默，而若是羅伊沒有在從前就已經看過這些把戲，他也許會相信對方真是像他所表現出來的那般是位典型的富家公子。

當他們首先瞧見了他，他被圍繞在人群當中，臉上掛著一道輕率並無憂無慮的笑容，一隻半空的酒杯被握在了掌內，看上去既完美又膚淺。就羅伊所見，他並不像是留意到迪克他們的出現，正忙於作為周遭那些人們的注目焦點。但迪克向羅伊保證他肯定是發現了他們，這就是為什麼他沒有拉著羅伊掉頭離開，以免顯得可疑。

站在近處看他，羅伊忍不住想到了奧利，並留意起他們共通的地方和他們截然不同之處。

仿佛閱讀了羅伊的思想，布魯斯開口續道，時機的正確差點沒使羅伊感到了詭異。「奧利最近如何？我已經好一段日子沒有碰上過他。」

「你和我都是，韋恩先生。我和那位老大哥不常碰面。」他故作輕鬆地回答。

「叫我布魯斯就好。」友善地修正了一句，布魯斯隨後打量著他，沒有可能看不出來他是想要迴避這個話題。但他繼續問道，擺著一副出乎意料的態度。「──你不常和他碰面？但我記得你是奧利的孩子？」

迪克給了他一記白眼，「布魯斯，拜託。」

「養子。」趕在迪克能夠說些什麼之前，羅伊已下意識地糾正，掛在了嘴角的那枚笑容較他一貫所擺出來的更具有防衛性。「我已經很久沒有再住在他的家裏。這就是為什麼我會在這，哥譚而不是星城。──和迪克一起。」

「我明白了。」布魯斯興味盅然地點了點頭，沒有再繼續這個話題。

他們接著花了一點兒時間來瑣細地交談，主要是關於羅伊已經來到哥譚多久以及他和迪克交往的細節。若是布魯斯沒有看出這是一個謊言，那是由於他們說的全是事實，除了他們是在交往那部分。羅伊覺得他也許是該做些什麼以加深他們是有多麼投入在這段關係中並急不及待要住在一起的印象。但出於無論是哪種原因，他發現自己感到異常地愚蠢，若他打算要在布魯斯那雙充滿計算的藍眼睛下演出這些。而顯然迪克也是這般覺得。

直至布魯斯離開去和另外一些向他打著招呼的人們交談，羅伊隨即吁了口氣。那位老兄沒有像羅伊預想般地幽深嚇人，他說話的態度及行為舉止完全是無害，但羅伊仍然感覺自己在布魯斯的面前顯得太過暴露，以至於無法擺脫內心的防備。那也許是由於對方戴著面具在最熟悉的舞台上演釋自己的拿手角色，而羅伊只是某個在替朋友撒謊的人。他和他倆說了不少，但到他離開，那種隨意友好的氣氛亦隨之消散，而羅伊覺得自己對布魯斯實際上的瞭解並沒有加深了哪怕一點。

「這是否有點奇怪若我覺得自己像在看著一部恐怖電影？」視線從布魯斯的背後移開，他回頭向迪克問道，「當你知道某些嚇人的東西就在那，但你看不見它的出現，也不知道它什麼時候是否要來對付你？──我覺得我會更輕鬆一點，若是我碰上一些看著就瘮人的東西。這太過平常，反而讓我覺得焦慮。」

迪克拍了一拍他的肩膊，邊煞有其事地說：「那沒什麼好奇怪的，夥計，相信我，你這樣想才是聰明。」

 

***

 

那沒有半點看起來是顯得平常。

過去在他還小的時候，每當迪克被套上一身昂貴的西服，他總是無法不感到自己有多麼滑稽，尤其是在同場的女士們包圍著他並捏著嗓門兒誇他有多麼可愛的時候。──那總是有點兒可笑，看見一個小屁孩穿著大人的衣服。但那孩子看上去並不顯得滑稽。那套貼身訂制的西服沒有使他看上去像是個小大人，他看上去像個王子。一個年輕的小暴君。

「──達米安。」迪克寒喧道。發現對方沒有費心裝出一副平常人的態度，他在心裏嗟嘆了一下。

達米安沒有看向他，背脊倚靠著一道建築柱，雙手環在胸前，兩眼毫不掩飾地打量著羅伊。

「誰能猜到。」他涼薄地說，嘴角微掛著一抺尖刻的孤度，「──一個紅頭髮。你的心思可真是神秘莫測，格雷森。」

「拜託，小D，友善一點。或至少別那麼無禮。」

站在迪克的身側，羅伊把手攀在迪克的肩膊上偏頭看了一看達米安。顯然那些一眼可見是不平常的地方確實才對了他的胃口，因為他俯向前去，顯得一臉興味盎然。

「所以你就是那個惡魔寶寶啍？迪奇鳥說過很多關於你的事。」

「真的？可我一點也沒有聽過是關於你的。」

「我們喜歡讓事情保持秘密。」

聽見羅伊悠然自得地說，達米安嗤笑了一聲。「你就是這麼說服自己是嗎？」

「那是什麼意思？」羅伊好奇地問道。

「那個意思就是指當一件事情需要被保持秘密，那往往都是一些難以啟齒的事情。我奇怪格雷森怎麼會對你感到難以啟齒。──你覺得是什麼使他對你感到了羞恥？」

「那原因怎麼一定要是我？」羅伊無辜地眨巴著眼睛，「要是在我的家族裏也有著一個仗著自己還小就對別人隨便放肆的小屁孩兒，我也會感到無地自容。」

達米安咂了一咂嘴巴。

「虧我還以為你是他從哪個垃圾堆裏撿來的怪玩意，但顯然你是個馬戲團出來的丑角。我看出來了，難怪他會撿上你。」

「嘿──」懷著一份身為馬戲團人的驕傲，迪克不太高興地開口，但羅伊笑笑著打斷了他。

「而我也看出來你是個不折不扣的小混蛋。──即使不是作為迪克的親密朋友，單是作為一位熱心的大哥哥我也覺得自己有必要教導你一下。」

一抺凶殘的笑容泛現在達米安臉上，他看似被引起了興趣。

「你認為自己又有什麼法子可以辦到？」

對於這個問題，羅伊泰然自若地報以一笑。

 

***

 

留意到迪克的眼神，羅伊回過頭來，「幹麼？」

迪克不無譴責地搖了搖頭。

「我預料達米安會是這麼個樣子，但你呢？羅伊？我還以為你是個成年人。」

「省下你的說教吧，老兄。我怎麼覺得你變得比過去更要像個老媽子？是因為那個小混蛋是吧？」

「說真的，老兄，要是布魯斯沒有出現，你真的打算要和他打起來嗎？」

「為什麼不？」

碰上羅伊沒有所謂地說，迪克只能倍感挫敗地低嘆了一聲。他很高興布魯斯剛好出現把已然是在摩拳擦掌的達米安叫到了一邊，儘管他有點懷疑布魯斯會把達米叫走，是由於他一早已在附近留意到他們的情況，而不是像他佯裝出來的那樣偶然。

縱使沒有羅伊在搧風點火，達米安已經夠難纏。迪克不確定自己是否有辦法能在他們制造出任何大場面之前成功制止他們。

「我開始對我們的關係感到了猶豫，羅伊。」他半開玩笑地抱怨道，「幸好的是，我相信最困難的部分都已經過去。現在我們只需要保持低調，然後找個藉口溜走。」

「什麼？在碰上你整個家族之前？──那個杰森老兄在哪？我想見他想得要死。」

「我說過我不確定他會不會出現。既然我們到現在都沒有碰到他，我可以安全地說他不會。」

而當然，就是挑了這個時候杰森的聲音從迪克背後傳來。

「嘿，迪奇男孩。」杰森譏笑道：「──那是小芭換了個新形象，抑或是你又給自己毫無驚喜地找了個紅頭髮？」

迪克忍不住翻了一翻白眼，接著扭頭瞥往了他。

「你來了。」

「當然我來了。雖然我的邀請函看似是寄失了，但我怎麼能夠錯過親睹你新寵的機會？」這般說著，他怡然自得地踱步到迪克的身前。

他沒有像其他人一樣穿上西服，只是一件沒有圖案的白T恤、一件黑色的機車外套和一條深色的牛仔褲。考慮到他沒有接受過邀請，迪克覺得他大概愛怎麼穿也沒差。

他無聲地嘆了口氣，然後伸手在兩個人的中間。

「杰森，來見過羅伊；羅伊，這是杰森。」

隨著迪克的介紹，從後走到前方的杰森於是瞥往羅伊的方向。

──然後他光睜著眼睛一聲不吭。

「杰森？」

迪克迷惑地皺了皺眉，不明白杰森原先那道揚揚自得的笑容怎麼會消失於無蹤突然被一副奇怪的表情所取代。他扭過頭去，發現緊貼在旁邊的羅伊臉上也出現著一副相近的表情。

「……額。」

在迪克能夠問問這是怎麼了之前，羅伊張嘴發出了噎著似的一聲。他那隻搭著迪克腰部的手顯得僵硬了起來。杰森的目光往那隻手上短促地掠過，接著又回到了羅伊的臉龐上。

在他緊盯著羅伊的眼神裏有某種東西使旁觀的迪克也感到了焦慮。那不像是他在發怒，畢竟他沒有理由要對自己兄弟的新男朋友感到憤怒或是其他，但他的眼神使迪克覺得他仿佛是在準備著要對什麼人作些什麼可怕的事。

正當迪克開始憂心著在晚會的某處是否被埋藏了一些炸藥，杰森終於低笑著開口，臉上又重拾了一副悠然自得的格調。

「很高興見到你，羅伊。」嘴角勾起著一道不冷不熱的笑容，他禮貌地說，雙手仍然插在褲袋中，沒有要和羅伊握手的表示。「──所以說，你是迪克的男朋友是吧？」

 

***

 

待杰森告辭過後，羅伊的舌頭仍然被貓啣走似地不發一言。目送著杰森離開，迪克旋即問道：「你還好嗎？」

「……啍？」

「老兄，你還好嗎？」

碰上羅伊仍舊是一副心緒不寧的表情，他又再問了一遍，忍不住替對方感到有點擔心。

他看少會看到羅伊顯得像這般坐立不安。就迪克所記得，他即使在再緊迫的情況下也通常是擺著一副輕鬆自若的調調。──和杰森的碰面不特別可怕，他奇怪羅伊怎麼會是一副受到了驚嚇的樣子，徒留迪克一個人在參與和杰森之間的談話。

「呃，什麼？不，我沒事。」瞥了迪克一眼，他顯然才回過神來。迪克看著他匆匆地說罷，接著像感到口渴似地舔了一舔嘴脣。「……我需要呃──我需要離開一下。」

「什麼？」

迪克皺起著眉頭，心中的憂慮變得更深。

「老兄，你怎麼了？」

「我沒事。──我只是呃……我需要去一下洗手間。」他告訴迪克，然後沒等迪克的回答就轉身消失個沒影。

 

***

 

待羅伊重新回來，他看上去像是遭遇了一場可怕的事故。

某種可怕的事情毫無疑問是發生在他離開的這接近半個小時內。──某種可怕的事情使他難得一次是被梳理得一絲不苟的頭髮亂翹起來；臉上仍然是和他離開前同樣一副失魂落魄的表情，嘴脣上不知怎的多了一些瘀傷；就連他脖子上的領帶也不見了蹤影。

迪克瞪目結舌了一陣。

「羅伊，發生什麼事了？」他憂心地問道：「──你又和達米碰上了嗎？我告訴過你不要去逗他。」

「什麼？不。不是，我沒有碰到達米安。」

「那你這是怎麼了？」

羅伊抬手摸了一摸自個兒的脖子。被他侷促不安的動作引起了注意，迪克覻眼看了一看，發現在羅伊鬆開著的襯衣領口內有著一些新近的痕跡。

迪克感到了不敢置信。

「老兄！」他壓低著嗓子嚷嚷了一聲，「你是不是和什麼人 _親熱_ 過了？──你怎麼能夠這樣做？我的家人隨時都會逮住你。你真是有史以來最差勁的假男朋友。」

碰上迪克一副深受背叛似的反應，羅伊摸著頸子退縮了一下。

「──那不是……」他尷尬地想要否認，但咬了一咬舌頭又馬上改了口，「──那啥、你還記得我在車子上告訴過你的事情嗎？」

「什麼？」迪克不自得愣了一愣。「──什麼事情？」

羅伊提示著他，「就是我告訴過你那個和我 _並不是一對_ 的人？」

迪克縱然是明白了他的提示，但仍然是感到一頭霧水。

「你是說、那個你兩個月前在酒吧認識的老兄？那個你之後就一直和他睡在一起卻惟一只知道他的名字和一次性手機號碼的老兄？──你覺得自己有點挺喜歡他，而你懷疑他也許比看上去的更喜歡你，但你在差不多一個星期前吻了他，像你是真心的那樣，可惜你立刻知道那是個錯誤，因為那位老兄顯然是受到了驚嚇，並完全是像字面說的那般翻身跳出了窗外，然後一直不再和你聯絡？」

「是的，就是他。」羅伊一臉哀戚地頷首。

「好吧。」

迪克還是不明白。

「──托特怎麼了？」

「事實證明， _托特_ 不是個名字，而是個 _姓氏_ 。」

迪克瞧著羅伊一陣，還在消化著羅伊到底是告訴了他什麼。

一會兒過後，他終於才小心翼翼地開口。

「……你是說，像是杰森‧托特？」

「完全像是杰森‧托特。」

迪克張開嘴巴，隨即又闔上，再過了一會兒後才猶豫不決地提出了問題。他朝著羅伊的方向大致地揮了揮手。

「你是不是……」

「是的。」

羅伊一臉難掩羞愧的表情，迪克呆瞪著他。

「你是在逗我。」

「我很抱歉。且聽我自辯一句，是他先動手的。我沒有把自己拖到那個房間。」

「──我的天，求你不要多說。」

迪克忍不住拿雙手掩住了臉。

又花了一陣子時間來消化這些過多的訊息，他最後深呼吸了一口，在手掌的背後沖羅伊投去著一記怨懟的眼神。

「……真的，羅伊，你真的是有史以來最差勁的假男朋友。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「──我不……」他止住了動作，忍不住有點喘息，「天，這是個壞主意。我們不該這樣做，我感覺如此內疚！」

「別這樣。都到這個地步了，你知道你已經無法停止。」旁邊那人柔聲安撫著他，一雙溫暖的手遞往至他的臉前。被對方輕捧著臉頰，他抬眼看了過去，以一種迷失的小狗崽般的姿態。那人朝他勸誘地一笑，「沒事的。」

「但我感覺如此不堪。」他悲慘地說，總是那麼的充滿著戲劇細胞。「所有這些謊言及秘密。──我們怎能夠這樣下去？隱藏並假裝一切是正常但實際卻不。」

「如我所言，會沒事的。」那雙手拍了一拍他的臉頰，「你的人生什麼時候沒有過謊言及秘密？你像是，每天都戴上一個派對面具在奇怪的地方溜躂。」

「那從沒有讓我感覺如此糟糕。」

「……你想要停下來嗎？」瞧著他的表情一陣，那人沉思著問他，「我可以離開，若那是你想要的。」

「不。」他趕忙回答，發現那對捧著自己臉頰的手正要鬆開，他按著對方的手背把那雙手固定在原位。「──拜託，你不能在這種狀態下丟下我。」

「我不會。」

「好吧。」他深呼吸了口氣，剛做好心理準備的當兒又停頓下來。

他難掩疑慮地瞧了一瞧對方。

「但你確定你也沒有問題嗎？」

「我怎麼會有？」

「那豈不是有點…… _怪異_ ？」他小心翼翼地指出，仍然沒有放開對方的手。從那雙手傳遞至他臉頰的溫度是如此令人安慰，並那顯然是他能夠抓著的最後一根稻草。「──你和……你知道， _那誰_ 。」

「什麼？ _那個不能說出名字的人_ ？」那人偏著腦袋一想，「寬心一點，你爸不是我的類型。」

「不。」他嘆了口氣，「我是說 _杰森_ 。」

而幾乎像在印證著那種儒夫們的迷信，他們循著摩托車的引擎聲看了過去。摩托車駛入至大宅範圍，並靠在另一輛先行到達的摩托車旁邊停泊在宅園的一角。──當你如此想要避免某個人的出現，你該永遠別要提到那個人的名字。

把摘下的頭盔挾在了臂彎內，杰森朝他們的方向瞧了一瞧。那不像是他們在做著的有什麼不知廉恥，當然他們是站在了彼此的個人範圍內，顯而易見是一副親暱的姿態，但那完全是合理的行為，畢竟他們已是一對相識多年的老朋友，更別說是一對假裝的情侶。

杰森看上去沒有太大反應，掛著一道不冷不熱的笑容朝他們走來。

「嘿。」

「嘿。」迪克招呼道，不太肯定在完全鬆開羅伊的手（像他們急著要澄清什麼）和保持現狀（因為他們沒有必要澄清什麼）之間哪個才是正確的選項。

在他第二次拜託羅伊的時候，他有部分相信羅伊是會拒絕。畢竟事態的詭異程度顯然是超出了他們的預算，而迪克甚至也說不清楚這到底算是怎麼個事兒。一部分的他想要自首以終結這場鬧劇，但那之後沒有更多關於這件事情的討論，沒有人說些什麼，只是給予了迪克一些他渴望已久的空間，因為這毫無疑問就是 _迪克和羅伊_ 所追求的。這是他們用以表達支持的方式，這如此窩心，並讓迪克充滿著一種內疚的快慰，這使迪克對於自首的後果更加感到了驚恐不已。

出乎他意料之外的是羅伊答應了他。不管他和杰森之間發生過些什麼──據羅伊所說──那只是兩個夥計在找點樂子，而那已經結束。杰森沒有意欲去參與一些詭異的肥皂劇狗屁，而羅伊對此毫無不滿。 _「──別想要跟我道歉，夥計。這又不是你的錯。」_ 他告訴迪克： _「我完全肯定他只是很高興可以找到個藉口來當著我的面讓我滾蛋。你的兄弟在跟我鬧失蹤，我們早在你之前就玩兒完了。──發生在晚會上的那是……像是呃，一場告別操。」_ 他這樣說著的時候看上去半點也不像是會對迪克說謊，迪克相信了他，並且意識到自己真的不想要聽到什麼被叫作 _告別操_ ，絕對不是在涉及到自己的朋友和自己兄弟的情況下。

瞥了身畔的羅伊一眼，他發現自己的假男朋友裝得一臉漫不在乎的樣子，但兩隻腳的重心卻在轉換個不停。他把羅伊的手從自己的臉頰兩旁扒了下來，在身前要鬆不鬆地拎著。

「沒有想到你會來。」他告訴杰森，杰森聳了聳肩。

「這是個家族聚餐。」這般一說，他把視線探向了羅伊，「──而看呀，你最愛的紅頭髮也來了。──羅伊是嗎？這是不是代表著你已經成為了我們家庭的一份子？」

「誰知道呢？」收回了被迪克握著的兩隻手，羅伊環抱著胸前，「我只能說我是受到了邀請。我對所有提議都抱持著開放的態度。」

「 _當然你是了_ 。」碰上杰森笑笑著說，羅伊瞠大了眼睛，莫名顯出一副倍感冤屈似的表情。但他無視羅伊的反應背過身去，「來吧，兄弟，我肯定阿爾弗萊德已經為這場午餐花了太多心思並且不會高興我們耽擱太久。」

等到杰森朝大門的方向走遠，迪克扭過頭來，不敢說羅伊用來瞪視著他兄弟的眼神是氣惱還是沮喪居多。

「你肯定你沒有問題？」他語帶不安地問道，仍在深信這是個可怕的天大的錯誤，因為那沒有理由不是。

羅伊歪著嘴角向他報以一道 _管它見鬼_ 的笑容。

「我怎麼會有？」他滿懷自信地回答，邊伸手挽著了迪克的手臂，「──上吧，小甜餅。」

 

***

 

在他到來之前，他基本可以肯定這事（這不管他和杰森在── _原來在_ ──幹著的什麼）不會成為一個問題，就像他告訴迪克那般。

個人而言，他不怎麼高興事態的發展，但他已經是個老大不小的成年人，不會由於被甩而影響他再去幫助自己的夥計一次。他在失戀這事情上也算得上是箇中老手，儘管那甚少是由於對方認為他在偷腥（相信或不，他是個專一的人）、更從未有一次是由於對方認為他在背著自己的大哥在自己渾然不知的情況下跟自己偷腥──而那只是一出狗屁，因為他沒有，甚至不在他最瘋狂的白日夢裏。但既然對方沒有興趣去聽他解釋那個真相（ _「──我呃……其實我可以解釋。那是個挺滑稽的故事。」他在倒抽了口氣後戰戰競競地說道，一半是發自混亂不堪的心情，另一半是出自完全肉體上的原因。在再度襲擊他之前，那人暫停下來瞧了瞧他。「說真的？我不關心你和我的兄弟實際是在哪門子的關係裏，或你們是否有某項協議。也許他沒有所謂，讓你在他不在的時候到外頭找樂子；也許是我少瞧了你，而你是個好的說謊家，縱使是連像迪克那樣的人也能夠騙過。不管那是什麼，那跟我沒有關係，夥計──我肯定我們沒有在任何需要解釋的狀態內。」_ ）──所以他還不如省口氣不去解釋。而那沒什麼，反正他能夠有理由地相信他在更早以前就已經被人甩掉。

並且他無法真的被一個他沒有在交往的人甩掉。

並且他真的相信他在頗長一段時間內都不會再次和迪克的家族碰面。

除了他就在這。

因為他和迪克毫無疑問就是本週最佳情侶，而每個沒有在晚會上見過他的迪克家族成員都聽聞了他是如何一位出色的配偶，因此每個人都想見一見他（而誰猜到呢？原本不在城內的那些人都在這個週末回來了。多棒！）

實際上，那沒有像迪克深深恐懼著的糟。女孩子們都相當友好，而不管迪克和芭芭拉過往是怎麼回事，他們看似是已經取到了共識。他和史黛和小芭交換了一些關於這個家族的八掛，卡珊沒有加入他們的談話，只是在旁邊聆聽，但看上去並不感到無聊。

到午餐結束為止一切都很順利，縱使是迪克也不得不放鬆下來。就羅伊的方面來說，那個 _絕對沒有使他感到坐立不安_ 的人沒有試著和他接觸，而他 _絕對沒有_ 對此感到是哪怕一點的困擾和失望。

一切都很順利，直至他暫別了交談中的人們，走進空置的廚房去給自己倒一杯水。

他沒有聽到是不是有人接在他的背後走進了廚房。

他聽到門被 _鎖上_ 的聲音。

「──什……」

他轉過頭來，而那人已經站在了他的面前。

_靠。_

_***_

「── _靠、靠、靠_ ──」那個紅頭髮喊道，每一次都緊接著自己胸前被人吮咬的時機。

他瞧了對方一眼，看見那道嘴脣紅得快要拼得上那些見鬼的頭髮。一般來說他不會介意那些聲音，縱使他一向認為對方話太多而那相當招人煩，但那是另一回事當那些聲音顯得如此地喘不過氣來並充滿著迷失及渴求。只是現在真不適合發出太大的聲響。

「安靜點，小紅。你這是在幹麼？把整個大宅都喊過來嗎？」

「我幹麼不呢？…… _天！_ ──我正在受到襲擊！」紅頭髮向他吼道，但那更接近是一聲低吼，沒有任何真正是要呼救並邀請所有人來參觀一下這兒是發生了些什麼的企圖。

「是這樣嗎？」杰森沒法不笑了一笑，手伸往下方去抓著那個硬梆梆的證據。「我是在強迫你嗎？去做某些你不願意去做的？」

「 _操！_ 」

「我很抱歉，羅伊，我不敢肯定那代表是或否。」

「這下子你就只是在使壞了……」羅伊倒抽了口氣，邊拿手臂圈住了他的肩膊，「你爛透了，托特，你真真正正地爛透了。」他把杰森更多地拉了過去，好像那其中還剩下多少空間。

杰森低吟了一聲，幾乎迷失在他們彼此的動作中，直至羅伊又再次找回了自己的語言組織能力。

「你為什麼要這樣做？」臉上帶著一種失笑似的表情，他在喘息的期間抓緊著杰森問道，「你說過那是最後一次！」

若杰森願意老實一點，他會說他完全不知道為什麼。沒有那麼絲毫半點的頭緒。但他不想讓自己感到像個白痴，因此他轉移了重點。

「別告訴我你感到內疚了。」

「什麼？你是說迪克？── _操！_ 」

懷著一種殘忍的滿意的心情，他看著羅伊克制著顫抖。羅伊顯然是捕捉到他嘴角的笑容。

「──你是不是……我以為你不在意我和迪…… _操！_ ──來真的？」

「幹麼？」

「每次我提到他你就這樣做！」

「我不知道你在說些什麼。」

「真的啍？這麼說你完全不介意我談到了迪…… _噢靠噢靠噢靠_ ──！那可真是…… _操！_ 」

「你在說的是？」

「──我在呃……什麼？我不……管它的──就只是…… _對了，托特_ ── _來吧，托特_ ……」

 

***

 

「你哪兒去了？」迪克向他問道。

一道人影在另一個方向走過，沒有瞧往他們的方向。羅伊也 _絕對_ 沒有瞄往那個人的方向。沖著迪克啞張了嘴巴一陣，他最終搖了搖頭。

「呃，沒哪兒。就倒了杯水。」

「但你沒有拿著水杯。」

「那在廚房裏。」

「……好吧──？」迪克緩慢地說，眉頭也皺了起來，看上去還要再問些什麼。

幸運的是，不遠處上的達米安和史蒂芬妮正在爭論個不停，那小渾蛋看似是說了某些比一般更要侮辱人的話。「嘿！」迪克朝他們叱喊著一聲，視線從羅伊的身上離開，把原來還要提出的問題拋下至一邊。

目送著迪克往正在拳腳雙向的達米安和史蒂芬妮的方向而去，羅伊鬆了口氣，並覺得自己喜歡那個惡魔小鬼是有原因。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

那張嘴巴衝向了他，堵下了所有他能夠說出來的話。

粗糙的雙手在他的身軀上急切地游竄，那混蛋饑渴地吮食著他的嘴脣，身軀推擠著他的身軀。

沒有一點像是不久前的態度，看那人此刻行動的樣子像是一些剛從某個變態性愛主題反派手中逃脫的受害者，被捆綁著雙手連續看了十二個小時的黃片馬拉松後，如今正掛著一對快要撐破的蛋（這聽起來像是一些真有可能會在哥譚發生的事。考慮到這是個多麼奇妙的城市）。

這會兒之前，那混蛋沒有和他進行一些直接的交談和問候，更絕對沒有眼神交滙。除了是在多方面的談話中發表了幾句和羅伊相關的惱人的評論，只有是那樣，他才充份表現了：是的，他是知道羅伊的存在，只不過他對那個紅頭髮的興趣就和他對韋恩企業本季度營運及財務表現報告的興趣一樣深。那是說一點也不，因為那大概是一些他成長迄今還沒有翻閱過一次的東西，更沒有計畫要在他往後的人生中嘗試去翻閱。

當羅伊終於有了一些能夠呼吸及發言的機會，他打著一聲充滿諷刺的招呼：「你也好哇。」語調內沒有那麼一點像是哀怨，只有著作為一個褲子裏正在揣著一根急劇發展中的勃起的人所能夠展現出來的最大程度的迎刃有餘。

或至少他希望自己聽上去是如此。

他想要表現得輕鬆一點，像在發生著的只是一些稀鬆平常的事情，沒有什麼會使他感到困擾。他想要表現得像是他隨時都有辦法能夠從這兒離開，只是簡單的一句「不，謝了，老兄」然後帶著他完好無缺的尊嚴走出這個房間。但托持──或者說杰森－－的身上有著某種東西使這變得毫無可能。

多半是那雙眼睛，由於汹湧的能量而深沉；或是那種淡薄的、毒素般的氣味，混和著皮革和香菸；又或許那只是來自一些更實際的原因，即是那人是如何凶猛地吮吻他，並用堅硬的身體俯壓過來，把他在轉眼間擠壓到桌子的前邊。

這沒有像第一次──或第二次──那般使人出乎意料。當他在莊園中漫無目的地閒晃，而某個他並沒有發現的人從後抓住了他的手臂，在他反應過來之前就已經把他快速地推向了旁邊一個房間中，他甚至都沒有想到自己是否遭遇了襲擊。

一雙手抓著了他的腰部，抬起著他坐上桌子的邊緣。這不真是一道特別惹人敬佩的舉重動作，儘管他們的身高相約，而羅伊的體重並沒有像看上去的輕巧。那主要是在於角度更甚於肌肉能力，但這其中的野蠻和急切還是使他的老二抽搐。他不完全為此感到驕傲，但事實是，他真的喜歡被人強硬地對待。這多半就是為何他沒法及早地中止和柴郡之間的關係，即使那有多麼使他痛苦。當然最主要的因素還是由於他是個無可救藥的傻子，但那些性愛也佔了很大的功勞。直至數個月前，他在酒吧裏多數算是意外地勾搭了一個難以置信的混蛋前為止，柴郡毫無疑問就是他有過最棒的床伴。那姑娘可以輕易地把他從地面拋起到床上、或沙發上、或桌子上、或基本上任何一些她喜歡的地方，然後像頭老虎似地撲向了他，那可才是見鬼地令人敬佩。

他沒有真的在這會兒想到了柴郡，不是當托特如此靠近並如此急切的時候。

托特沒有回應他的發言，雙手正忙著解開羅伊和他自個兒的褲子。羅伊想要表現得理性一點並加以制止，但他那具可悲的吃裏爬外的身體不願意這樣做，所以他只能夠寄望言語已經足夠，儘管他不敢在這個方法上打賭。

「拜託，老兄，」他可憐巴巴地說，「我得回去，迪克會來找我的。」談判顯然不在他的強項之內，而提到了迪克的名字絕對不是個好的開頭。托特的手突然隔著他的牛仔褲用力地攥緊了他，捏痛著他早已在硬得發痛的老二。他倒抽了口涼氣，差點沒要啼哭出聲，其中一邊的手臂勒緊著那混蛋的肩膊，另外那隻手的手指掐入了托特的手臂肌肉中。

托特稍微鬆開了對他的鉗制，用著不那麼殘酷的力度來覆摸著他凸出的部分並加以搓揉。

「迪克正忙著和老頭子討論工作的事情。沒有人要去找誰，直至阿爾弗萊德準備好午餐為止。」托特不以為然地說，但羅伊在這一刻不真的在乎托特回答了些什麼，不真的那麼在乎韋恩家的家庭週末聚餐，也不那麼絲毫地在乎迪克，除了是 _他自個兒的_ ，或也許包括著托特的。

褲襠上的那隻手使羅伊在片刻間忘記了自己是該要制止任何一些正在發生的事情，他既想要推向前去在對方的手中抽插，又想要躺倒在身後那張寬闊的書桌上，就只是張開著他的雙腿讓托特愛幹什麼就幹什麼。

手臂仍然在扣緊著托特的肩膊，以阻止自己做出一些更丟臉的動作，他突然才留意到自己究竟是置身在哪兒。

「這兒是個書房。」

托特毫不在意地啍了一聲。

「這兒是個書房。」他再度指出，他所坐著的這張書桌相當潔淨，枱面上沒有堆放著太多的物品，但看上去也不像是從來沒有被人使用過。「一個書房，在你老爸的房子裏。我不認為你和迪……呃，我不認為你們需要書房。」他做了一些運算，然後他的臉色變得了慘白，「我他媽的老天，這兒是 _你老爸的書房_ 嗎？你是要在你老爸的書房給我擼一發嗎？」

「冷靜點，天才。這不是布魯斯的書房。我可沒有自殺傾向。」托特沒有好氣地說，但接著他停頓了一秒，皺起眉頭瞧了一眼四周。縱然是說得很實在，但羅伊有著足夠的懷疑可以指出他其實沒有真的細想過他們到底在哪。

「啍。」那混蛋若有所思地說：「我覺得這兒是提米的書房。有時候那小鬼待在莊園裏，而他喜歡有個正式的地方可以讓他工作。」

「不，你他媽在逗我，這簡直太可怕了。我絕對不要在你兄弟工作的房間──他工作的桌子上──射出來。這兒的事情已經結束了，托特，完全徹底的結束！」

他掙扎起來，但托特把他釘在了桌子上。「你是這樣說，小紅，但我看你好像是忘記了提示你自個兒的老二。那可憐的玩意看起來不像是已經結束了的樣子。」那混蛋譏笑著說，把羅伊的勃起從褲子裏釋放了出來，然後推開著羅伊其中一邊的大腿。等他也取出了自己，放在羅伊大腿上的那隻手立即竄向了後方。他按緊著羅伊的下背，在前撞的一刻把羅伊也送往著同一個方向。

托特從齒鏠裏倒抽了口氣，頭部頂著羅伊的肩膊。羅伊發出了一記悲慘的唧哭聲。

「你糟透了，我說真的，你糟透了。為什麼你這樣糟？」羅伊亂七八糟地喘息道。

托特沖著他的位置推撞了一陣，然後才冷笑了起來，「如果我們是在迪克的房間中，那會讓你安心一點嗎？」

那還真的會。

他認識迪克的時間已經夠長，縱使羅伊真的要在他的床單上做愛，那多半都不會比他和加斯在迪克睡房裏制造過的那次墨魚惡作劇更糟。另一方面，堤姆像是個體面的好孩子，或是那種充滿潔癖的有著控制狂傾向的孩子。羅伊實在不忍心像這樣污辱他的地盤，但他無法把自己那根蠢兮兮的老二叫停下來，他在托特的身上熱烈地磨蹭，就像托特在他的身上激烈地磨蹭那般。

「靠，看看你，」托特緊貼在他的耳畔嘶聲地低喘著，「你這是怎麼回事？羅伊？我還以為像迪克那樣的夥計會知道該怎麼滿足他的拍擋，但老天，你弄得好像那個黃金男孩從來沒有讓你覺得舒服過。──那難道沒有像廣告上說的那樣好嗎？是不是像這樣，所以你一開始才會想要找上一些陌生的夥計？」

「我的天，求求你快住嘴。」他哀叫道，從來沒有想過這是他自個兒會對別人出來的話。「我不需要我的心理治療師在這兒也知道你在危害我的精神健康。」

托特低笑了起來，像是他真的被羅伊逗樂。而羅伊覺得這也許甚至還比那張嘴巴和那雙手和那些皮膚和那些動作更糟。這讓羅伊覺得整個人輕飄飄的並想要笑著去親吻他。這讓他想要告訴托特一切，並也許哀求對方的理解和原諒，若是他真覺得自個兒的尊嚴是半點也不值錢。

他差點沒要這樣做，但他想起來當他第一次做上述第一件事情的時候，他讓自己出了多大的醜，更別說那混蛋已經清楚地說明過他是有多麼不在乎羅伊以及羅伊的解釋。

過了一陣，當羅伊相信自己是能夠發出一些除了絕望的呻吟以外的聲音，他狐疑地問道：「說真的，你和迪克到底是怎麼個事兒？」他曾經覺得他和托特所做著的不只是在互相取樂，但既然他是大錯特錯，那如今在發生著的事情多半並不是針對他。托特看上去是完全地相信了他和迪克之間的關係，而就羅伊顯然是有限的理解所知，托特縱然不是那些能被稱作體面的人，但故意地勾引自個兒兄弟的男朋友，即使就托特來說也未免是過於混蛋。

「這是不是什麼用來報復你兄弟的方式？或你只是想到自己勝過了他就覺得興奮？」他咬著嘴脣一陣，接著顫顫巍巍了起來，「──日了狗了，你是不是在借著我來滿足你對迪克深藏著的性慾望？」

托特貼著他的頸側咆哮了一聲，牙齒推擠著羅伊的皮膚，但沒有真正地咬下去或在羅伊的皮膚上制造一些痕跡。

「我是不是有什麼做得不對？你怎麼他媽還在說著一些莫名其妙的廢話？」托特憤怒地說，「在你那顆紅毛腦袋裏除了迪克還能想到一些什麼？」

「呃，」羅伊正準備要就此發表幾句雙關語笑話，但托特猛力地撞向前來，使他那些將要說出來的話失蹤在他的腦海。

 

***

 

他真的該告訴迪克。他真的該告訴迪克一切，讓他不會再繼續拜託羅伊去出席那些午餐或晚宴、或任何一些會使他和那個愚蠢的可惡的名為杰森‧托特的瘋狂的性癮君子碰面的場合。

但他不知道該怎麼告訴迪克。他感覺如此羞愧，那簡直像是過往的毒癮／酒癮／恐怖份子女朋友事件又再次發生。儘管這一次不那麼是他自個兒的錯，但他有著足夠的自覺知道若是他告訴了自己的朋友，而對方給了他那些批判的眼神，那他自個兒是會如何反應。他對那些眼神的反應一向是不太好，他體內的那個叛逆少年會使他想要反抗，推開那些試著對他說教的人並奔向那些糟糕的處境。

部份的他禁不住去懷疑，這次或許也確實就是他自個兒的錯。

第一次可以是意外，第二次可以是不幸，但第三次已經足夠形成了規律。那混蛋會裝作一副若無其事的樣子，直到他找到機會能夠把羅伊拽到某個私密的地方，而羅伊沒有辦法可以叫停，因為他是個可悲的人，有著一根精力充沛的老二，而那混蛋基本上就是某種邪惡的性愛之神。

當他們是在人前的時候，羅伊成功制止了自己不撲向那個混蛋的方向並爬在他的身上狂烈地磨蹭像隻發情期的狗，這就是他能夠展現出來的最大的自控能力。

他想要相信他仍然會接受迪克的拜托，是由於迪克有著世界上最強大的狗狗眼，但他覺得一部分的他──多半是較下面的那個部分的他──只是想要出現在那些托特會出現的地方。

他無法對迪克說出口，他基本只是希望迪克可以自己看出來，然後他們就可以試著去給這件破事一個解決。但托特沒有再在他的身上留下一些明顯的痕跡，不像是第一次在晚會的時候那般，而羅伊特別擅長於掩飾那些使他羞愧的事情，即使他真不應該去掩飾。因此迪克──作為一個掌握著優秀偵探技倆的人──就是神奇地看不出來自己的假男朋友在消失到回到他眼前的期間到底是遭遇了些什麼。那總是有著無數的事情在吸引著迪克的關心。想到自己的假男朋友所分給他的注意是如何地少，羅伊認真地覺得自己真應該就為了這個理由而甩了那個傻子。

他想要停止所有這些破事。停止那些匆忙的、隨時會被撞破的偷情。他想要手腳並用地鉗制著托特的身體，然後抓著那混蛋不斷地重覆，不論任何一個韋恩家的人走了進來都無法使他們停下。

他想要能夠回到更早以前，當他和托特還可以在他的公寓裏正確地做，就只有是他們，有著所有的時間和空間可以去做所有的事。他想要那混蛋遠離他，離他越遠越好。

他想要托特能夠碰他並吻他，像他真有那麼一點點是喜歡羅伊。他想要他媽的愚蠢的托特可以不再把他當成是某種管不住自己的蕩婦，像他會哀求任何人來碰他的老二，就因為他的男朋友碰他碰得不夠多。

他想要自己從來沒有那麼一刻是喜歡過托特。

他想要自己已經不再是有那麼一點點仍然是喜歡著托特。

說真的，他唯一最想要的，只是不再讓自己覺得那麼悲慘。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始只是寫了最後一段，但接著我感覺有太多東西要補充，結果又加了前面那些

他徑直朝著吧檯走去，循著習慣而非必要，他找出了那道最能夠環顧四周的位置。

在他坐下之前，他沒有留意到自己旁邊的那張高腳椅是否已經有人坐著。酒保走了過來，先把一隻放著飲管的玻璃杯放下在他側旁的位置上，然後才回頭聽著他的點單。

待自個兒的啤酒被送了上來，杰森仰頭呷了一口，這時才開始想要注意一下四周。

他的注意力首先落在了旁邊。一個戴著卡車帽、穿著一件紅色短袖T恤的年輕男人坐在他隔壁的那張高腳椅上，面朝著外旁，離杰森更遠的那邊手臂折了起來，手肘掠起在檯沿，另外那邊的手中則拿著那隻不久前被送上來的玻璃杯。

留意到他的目光，那個橘紅頭髮的男人瞧了過來，嘴巴還在咬著那根杯子內的飲管。

儘管人們不常到一家酒吧裏喝著一杯冷開水，但杰森見過更多更奇怪的事，因此他沒有感到過度地好奇。他沒有想到要進行任何一些言語交流，倒是那個傢伙朝他懶洋洋地一笑，然後泰然自若地解釋：「戒酒兩年了。」

杰森淡聲地回應著一句：「恭喜你。」

「謝啦。」那個紅頭髮男輕鬆自如地回道。

那之後的一段時間，他們沒有接著交談。杰森沉默地喝著自個兒的啤酒；另外那人則吸著他自個兒的冷開水，邊興味盎然地注視著附近的人們。

顯然是由於沒能瞧見什麼有趣的東西，那人最終扭過頭來，瞇起眼睛盯視著杰森的側臉。

「我是不是在哪兒見過你？」

杰森嗤笑了一聲。「老天，人們還在用這種搭訕詞嗎？」

「什麼？」那人起初只是困惑地皺了皺眉，接著才反應過來，「那不是──嘿，那不是像這樣的好嗎？我只是覺得你看起來有點兒眼熟。」杰森瞥了他一眼，能夠清楚地看到對方的耳朵是如何地紅了一點。所有這些紅色，這簡直像是一個完整的主題。杰森倒不能說他並不喜歡這些顏色。

「聽好了，老兄，若是我要勾搭你，我幹得可要比這更好得多。」那個紅頭髮不太服氣地說。

「是呀，隨你怎麼說吧。」

「你不相信嗎？」

「不，我只是不在乎。」

那個紅頭髮看了看他，接著笑了一聲。「所以說，不是來找伴的啍？」

「不。」

「酷。我也不是。」

杰森感到了有點好笑，「真的？那可差點騙過我了。」那個紅頭髮挑起眉毛看他，他緩慢地指出：「一個戒酒的人獨自來到一家酒吧，卻不是想來找伴。怎麼了？你家裏被人停水了嗎？」

「這兒的水比較好喝呀，」那人無辜地說，然後壓低了聲線，「而且我家裏也難以找到這麼好的陪伴。我可以輕易地把自己灌醉，當身旁坐著一個像你這樣的人。」他咧齒一笑，「──看到了吧，老兄，這才是好的搭訕詞。」

杰森搖了搖頭，仰頭喝了一口啤酒。「我現在這麼累算你幸運，否則剛才那些可悲的搭訕詞就是你人生中最後的一段話。」

那個紅頭髮倒抽了口氣，「恐怖。你平常都是像這樣恐嚇人的？」

「只有是那些煩著了我的。」

那個紅頭髮噘了噘嘴。

「所以就只是獨自坐在酒吧喝悶酒，這就是你釋放壓力的方式？」

「你是想說，你有更好辦法可以幫我嗎？」杰森懶洋洋地瞧他一眼，微偏著頭，酒瓶拿在了手中。而誰猜得到呢？那個厚臉皮的紅頭髮又再度紅了耳朵。

紅頭髮瞪著他一陣，接著才懷疑地問道：「你是在跟我調情嗎？」

「不。」

「呃，你肯定？」

「我相當地肯定。」

「好吧。」紅頭髮半信半疑地咕嚕道。

杰森以為這就是他們最後的交談，他希望這就是他們最後的交談。但那個煩人的、友好的紅頭髮接著又開口。

「那麼，累了啍？工作嗎？」

杰森啍著一聲。「不真是，只是累。」

「壓力大了是吧？我懂。想要談談嗎？」

「不了。」

「好吧。」

紅頭髮打量著他。

「就只是想要說明一下，我沒有在勾搭你。」

「我非常感激。」

「酷。」

紅頭髮男沉默地咬著飲管。

杰森繼續喝著他自個兒的啤酒。這就是他此刻惟一想要去做的，只是去喝些什麼來放鬆一下，讓他的腦袋能夠暫停去想他那個見鬼的家庭，而不是去找一個床伴。

 

***

 

「順說一句，我是羅伊。」那個紅頭髮說。他毫不在意地啍了啍聲，繼續埋首在對方的頸脖中。「那啥，你的名字是什麼來著？我好像不太記得。」

「我沒有說。」杰森暗笑著瞥他一眼。紅頭髮皺了皺眉，顯然還是想要說些什麼，但他現在已經知道了能讓對方閉嘴的辦法。

他再次把自個兒的嘴巴堵到去對方的嘴脣上，直至那個紅頭髮能夠發出來的只有是那些甜美的、飢渴的悶啍。

 

***

 

羅伊伸長著腿坐在了床上，雙手背著腦勺。「話說回來，是什麼讓你這麼大壓力來著？」他好奇地問道，邊看著杰森在地面搜索著自個兒的衣物。

「愚蠢的家庭。死裏復生。」穿上著那條剛找到的褲子，他不以為然地回答。不真是由於那些性愛──不論那有多麼地超乎尋常──使他變得了過度分享，只是由於他偶然就喜歡說一些狗屁事情來讓別人無從反應。

「真的？」

「是呀，我的家庭可是愚蠢得離奇。」

「不，我是說死裏復生。」

他套上了T恤，然後停頓下來，倒是沒有想到羅伊會較真。他沒有所謂地聳了聳肩，「被埋了，給弄了一整套墓碑和葬禮的狗屎，結果又從地底爬了出來。」

羅伊對著他目瞪口呆了一陣。

「你是認真的。」研究了一下杰森的表情，羅伊指出。他沒有說些什麼，木然地回望著那個紅頭髮，一邊扣好著皮帶。「靠，你演了一段魔女嘉莉？」

杰森歪著嘴角啍了啍聲。

「見鬼了。」羅伊咬著嘴脣。

這是第一次有外人知道這件事，他好奇羅伊接著又會有什麼反應。 _這是怎麼發生？_ 那個紅頭髮也許會去問道。或 _我很抱歉你遇上了這樣的事_ 。或許還會再加上一句 _你有什麼感覺？_

羅伊問他：「你得到什麼超能力了嗎？」

杰森楞了一楞。

「什麼？不。」

「你肯定嗎？」

「是的，我肯定。」他沒有好氣地說。

羅伊咬著拇指沉思了一番。「所以你就是經歷了那樣的狗屁事情卻沒有得到一些超能力？老兄，那可真慘。」

杰森半信半疑地注視著他，試著去搞清楚這個紅頭髮是不是在跟自己胡鬧。但羅伊看上去十分認真。這簡直是荒謬。

「是呀，」他搖了搖頭，然後笑了起來，「是呀，那可真他媽的慘。」

羅伊用來看著他的表情不特別是顯得了憂慮。沒有追究更多的細節，他向杰森笑笑著問道：「覺得我們還會再碰面嗎？」

站在了門邊，杰森略顯抱歉地說：「不了。還是保持著一晚就好。」這個夥計是挺好，但他這會兒真不需要比一個晚上更加複雜的事。

「明白了。」那個紅頭髮理解地回道。

杰森輕鬆地走出了門外。

 

***

 

他沒有預期會看到那個紅頭髮，但羅伊就坐在了吧檯的前邊，還是和上次一樣面朝著外部坐在同一個位置。羅伊瞧見了他，沖他笑了一笑。只是一道簡單的、愉快的笑容，沒有任何特殊的含義。像他們只是一對普通的相識，而不是某些尷尬的一夜情床伴。

杰森沒有所謂地走了過去。

反正也只是為了要喝一杯，沒有更多。

 

***

 

「你知道，那會簡單得多，若是我們知道了彼此的電話，而不是盲目地跑到酒吧期待對方的出現。」羅伊在結束過後說道。

「誰盲目地跑到酒吧期待誰的出現？」他啍著鼻子一笑，「我只是想要喝一杯，但你卻一直跑到我的面前。老天，小紅，你是不是在跟蹤我？」

「是呀，隨你怎麼說吧。我只是想要表現得實際一點。」羅伊不悅地說，接著瞇起眼睛，向他回以一道假笑，「先別說是誰找的誰，意外只能夠發生一次或兩次，但三次？老兄，那可是有規可尋。」

沒有立即回應那紅頭髮的話，杰森撐起著手臂，攀過了對方的身體。從床下的褲子裏找到了自己的那盒萬寶路，杰森點了根菸，然後才想了一想。

羅伊說得倒也沒錯。那會節省他們更多的時間，若是他們可以直接地約好。

「手機給我。」

羅伊高興地服從。

等到他用羅伊的手機打通了一道電話，他把手機丟回去羅伊的手上。羅伊瞧著屏幕一陣，從鼻子裏噴了口氣。

「哈，即棄號碼。當然了。」那個紅頭髮不失諷刺地說。

他忍不住對羅伊的職業感到了好奇。人們不經常是能夠一眼就看出了即棄號碼、或能夠輕易地接受死人是能夠復生。

他倒是沒有發問，畢竟也沒有深入地瞭解對方的必要。

「覺得我有可能給這道號碼配上一個名字嗎？你可還沒有告訴我你的名字。要是別人看到了我的通訊錄上有著一個 _神秘的火辣性伴侶_ ，那可會牽起不少的流言。」

「你就不能用一些簡稱？」他漫不在乎地提出。羅伊瞇起眼睛瞪他。「──行了，是托特。」

「只是托特啍？」

「托特就行了。」他簡約地說。那既然只是在互相取樂，不管他給對方的是名字還是姓氏都不太重要。

 

***

 

隔壁的移動使他低吟了一聲，他下意識地加深了鉗制並挪近過去，企圖制止那些移動，讓身體重新緊貼著那道原來還在被他鎖扣在臂彎中的溫暖來源。

他不太肯定自己是在何時睡著，或單單是他怎麼會睡著了就已經是個足夠的謎團。他感覺自己得到了充份的休息，而穿透窗簾而來的陽光使他意識到此刻已遠遠不再是夜晚。這不像是他從來沒有在這兒睡著過，但那往往是一些短暫的淺眠，像他在絕大部分的地方那般，休竭一會兒然後就被他大腦內部的鬧鐘喚醒。

考慮到他主要是在晚上行動，他不常會睡上一整個夜晚，在白天總是會睡得比較好。每當他們結束了那些一連串的性運動，那個紅頭髮通常是會趴在床上倒頭大睡，全然不在乎自個兒的身上和他睡著的那張床單是被弄成了什麼樣子；而他則是背靠著床頭坐起，手臂枕著腦勺，抽著一根香菸放鬆了一會兒然後就去洗澡。有時候他坐在那兒，花了較他真正需要的更長時間來休竭；有時候當他離開浴室並穿好了衣服，他就只是用了一些時間來站在睡房的門前，瞧著床上的那個紅頭髮，沒有出於任何原因，只是由於那個紅毛傻子不吵吵嚷嚷不犯傻的時候也不失為一幅好的風景。

無論如何，他總是會在清晨之前離開，不論他是有多晚才和羅伊會合、或待他們結束的時候那是否已經有多麼接近黎明。

「你這個時候還要回家嗎？」那個紅頭髮曾有一次問過他，大概是在他們認識了一個月之後的某天。他停下在房門前，扭過頭來，看著羅伊摟著一隻枕頭盤腿坐起在床上。那個紅頭髮顯得有點兒坐立不安，沒有真的在回視著杰森的臉龐。「我是說，這兒多半是沒有像你的棺材那樣舒服，但若是你覺得回去地底太麻煩了，你隨時歡迎在這兒睡。」

那些愚蠢的吸血鬼笑話使他嗤笑了一聲。當然他是吸血鬼，否則哪個人類會趕著在日出之前消失？

「謝了，但免了。我肯定就算沒有我們搞出來的那團糟，你的床對我來說也是夠恐怖的，但我還得回去餵我地窂裏那些飢渴的寵物女妖。」

「呃！你怎麼能夠指責我老是說些愚蠢的笑話，當偏偏就是你把那些念頭放入我的腦海中？現在我可得不斷地幻想著你的性愛地窂和你那些性感的吸血鬼女妖。」羅伊哀怨地說。「走吧，你這個德古拉混蛋，別讓太陽把你燒著了。」

待杰森走了過去，在床附近的地板上撿起了自個兒的夾克，他盯著杰森，沒有由於杰森真的是要離開而 _真的_ 顯得了憂愁，但綠眼睛裏卻有著某些東西──某種有違常態的寧靜──在輕聲地請求並誘惑著杰森去改變主意。杰森假裝自己沒有看到。出於某些他拒絕要去深究的原因，他想要伸手去揉揉那頭紅髮，或在對方的臉頰上留下一道親吻。他沒有做任何那些，基本可以肯定若是他那樣做，他最終只是會回到了床上，親吻那個傢伙並循著對方的身體胡亂地撫摸，而考慮到他們已經做過了多少的擴展，那會是如何容易就可以重新滑入到那個紅頭髮之內。

羅伊略帶猶豫的聲音從背後傳來，那時候他已經折返到了房門前。

「下次見？」

「下次見，羅伊。」他最後頭也不回地說，聲音較正常顯得了柔和。

他從不在這兒過夜，以免讓事情變得奇怪。但顯然，在某個他並沒有注意到的時刻，這條規定也消失得就像他原來有著的另外那些規定一般。

在這之前他們有著差不多一個星期沒有碰面，無法從各自的工作中配合好時間，直至他們忙著的事情都各自告一段落。因此當他們終於是能夠會面，他們大概是有點失去了控制。想到光是瞧見了那個紅頭髮出現在眼前就讓他在多麼快的時間內變得有多麼硬，杰森幾乎可以肯定自己是吸入了一些他不應該吸入的東西，儘管他這陣子並沒有碰上過艾薇。

那幾乎是有點不現實──並且可怕──想到他是如何無法控制自己的老二不要重覆地勃起。

在昨夜較早一點的時間內，羅伊曾大喊著一句：「日了狗了，那東西殺不死！」以及更多關於喪屍男孩和他的喪屍老二的惱人的廢話，直至杰森成功地塞住了他的嘴巴；然後在往後一點的時間，那個紅頭髮則是喊道：「噢靠，我的天、我的天、我的天──我覺得我被弄壞了──我覺得你把我弄壞了！是不是我的哪個宿敵花錢顧你來用性來幹掉我的？」而他咬牙切齒地回嘴：「那還用說嗎？你這個白痴？不然我做這些還能有什麼好處！」然後那個紅頭髮又尖叫道：「我他媽就知道！」；然後到了最後，他們基本就只是倒塌在了床上。

經歷過所有那些性事之後，杰森覺得若是自己就這麼死了回去也並非不可思義。他沒有片刻是醒來，直至身旁那人開始了移動。

圈在腰部上的那條手臂使羅伊停頓下來，他轉過了身，面向著杰森的一方。

「老天，」那傻子悄聲地驚嘆道：「看看他，他沒有消失。他在陽光底下存活了！」

「閉嘴。」臉龐半埋入在枕頭中，杰森含糊地咕嚕道。「吸血鬼挫斃了。我以為我現在已經是喪屍男孩了？」

「我覺得你可以是任何一種恐怖故事的生物。」羅伊竊笑著說，邊湊過頭去吻了一吻他，然後在這個吻能夠被加深之前退了回去。「還有吸血鬼可性感了。」

「我的天。這是個青春期女孩。我竟然搞上了一個青春期女孩。」

「我有著一張身份證可以證明我不是。那是一張完全正規的證件，我可以肯定，因為那花了我一整個月的零用錢。」那個紅頭髮自豪地表示。推起著杰森那條沉甸甸的手臂，他試圖從床上溜走，「把你的觸手從我身上拿開好嗎？我相信這張床上已經有了足夠多的液體。」

發出了一聲被噁心到的聲音，杰森不情不願地鬆開了他。那個紅頭髮蹦出了床外，儘管由於昨晚的經歷而邊走邊大呼小叫地喊痛著，但還是一如以往地精力充沛。

清空了自個兒的膀胱後，羅伊沒有回到了床上。淋浴頭的水聲響起，接著羅伊開始了在浴室裏邊洗澡邊哼唱。

杰森又重新打了一會兒的嗑睡，不是由於他真的感到了累壞，只是他的身體放鬆到可以這樣做。

羅伊回到了睡房，只穿著一條四角褲而沒有更多，拿著一杯咖啡坐在了床邊。「你怎麼還在睡著？」他說：「這都已經九點了。難道你沒有什麼激烈的每日肌肉鍛練運動要開始做嗎？」他伸手戳著杰森的上臂肌肉。

「中午之前都不做。」杰森沒好脾氣地咕嚕道，「你見鬼的又怎麼會是醒著？我以為我已經幹掉你了。」

「事實證明，我沒有那麼容易死。看來你還得再接再厲。」羅伊用著一種悶熱的語調來調笑道，而只是因為這樣，杰森就能夠感受到自個兒的老二變得了沉重。

他倒是沒有做些什麼，沉在下腹部的熱力更接近是溫暖而不是滾燙，所以他僅僅是伸出了自個兒的手臂，手掌蓋在了羅伊的腹部上，手指有一搭沒一搭地輕掃著羅伊的腹肌。沒有任何特別的性意味在他的動作內，更接近是當提圖斯趴伏在達米安的旁邊，而達米安會邊忙著一些什麼、邊用空出來的那隻手自然地抓搔著那條大狗的腦袋。

羅伊沉默地喝著那杯咖啡。杰森沒有留意到對方的表情是否有了什麼改變，直至羅伊那些反覆地偷覻著他的目光變得了明顯。

在羅伊的臉龐上透露著一些罕見的不確定和緊張。發現杰森盯著了他，他也盯著了杰森。然後他緩慢地俯向前來，咖啡杯仍然尷尬地拿在了其中一邊的手中，他偏頭吻了一吻杰森。

那不像是他們曾經有過的親吻，只是一道極簡短的、柔和的、純潔的接觸。

那使杰森的胃部扭曲了起來。

「額，所以呃，」從杰森的面前退了開去，羅伊吞吞吐吐地說：「我是在想，如果你這會兒沒有什麼要忙，也許我們可以呃……就只是──一起消遣？」

那雙綠眼睛注視著他，混和著那麼一點點的期望和羞澀。

杰森的身體突然充斥著一種強烈的不自在。

一種強烈的、可怕的不自在。

像他被封閉在一個異常狹小的空間，在同一時刻感到了過冷和過熱。

即使連在第一次和布魯斯碰面的時候，他也沒有感到這麼地不自在。他不知道自己能有辦法感受到這麼高度地不自在。

「額，」杰森說，邊退後著滑出了床外。

「──我呃……有些事情──」

他在地板上撿起了自個兒的牛仔褲、T恤和夾克。

「我得……我得走了。」

他穿上了自個兒的牛仔褲、T恤和夾克，用他人生迄今為止最快的速度。他倒步著摸索到了窗戶的旁邊，掃開了那些試圖纏住他的窗簾。

「──我遲些……再打給你。」

他翻身跳出了窗外。

 

 

 


End file.
